keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Sumire Sakuragi
Sumire Sakuragi (桜木 澄玲, Sakuragi Sumire), also known as the Ice Mistress (氷のお嬢様, Kōri no Ojōsama), is a B-Rank Keijo player from the Hyougo Branch. She is also the mentor of Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata. Her mentor was Riko Ichikawa. After collecting enough points, Sumire is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Sumire is an attractive woman in her mid-20's with plum-colored eyes. She has long, light magenta hair that reaches down to her waist. Sumire braided some portion of her hair that she tied with a black ribbon. Sumire used to have shorter hair when she was still mentored by Riko. Outside of matches, Sumire tends to wear lace dresses. When training, she simply wears a short-sleeved shirt with short pants. Sumire has various fashion collections, she has several jeans and sweaters that she wears at times she becomes a spectator. She also has a glamour, long black dress that seems to be expensive. Personality Sumire shows a serious, quite and calm demeanor. She tends to ignore others and acts cold towards the media. As such, people starts calling her the "Ice Mistress". However, Ai Shinonome reveals that Sumire used to be cheerful and being the center of attention, much like Nozomi Kaminashi. After solving her problem, Sumire begins to act like she used to be. Riko Ichikawa states the reason why Sumire is nicknamed as the "Ice Mistress", is the fact that Sumire can effectively trick her opponents, freezing them in fear. For instance, in the tournament Kobe Special Port, Sumire lets her opponent to finish in first place, while she finishes in second place. In addition, Sumire pretends that she is unable to use her throwing technique. As such, in the final match, she is not targeted by the other players, and is able to fully focus to face off against Meiko Ginya. Background Sumire was a part of Setouchi's 6th alumni. Upon graduating from Setouchi, she officially became a Keijo player. Later, Sumire became soeur with Riko Ichikawa. However, due to an accident, Riko experienced myorrhexis in her hips, which forced her into retirement. Sumire thought that it was her fault. As such, she began distancing herself from everyone, and refused anyone who wanted to become soeur with her. At some point, Sumire had a race with Meiko Ginya. Plot The Debut War Arc Sumire wanted to buy an ice cream but the seller didn't accept credit cards. Shortly after, Nozomi gave some coins she found below a vending machine. Although Sumire accepted some of them, she scolded Nozomi for being reckless. She then noticed that Nozomi was a newcomer, advising her to focus on her defenses in her Debut War. Shortly after, Ai stated it was rare to see Sumire advising others, but Sumire walked away. On the first day of the Debut War, Sumire oversaw Nozomi.Chapter 91, pages 1-17 After her defeat at the hands of Suika Akamatsu, Nozomi tried to aplogize since she didn't follow the advise given by Sumire. However, Sumire ignored her.Chapter 93, pages 1-3 Soeur Arc Sometime later, after learning about soeur from Hanabi Kawai, Nozomi began adoring Sumire. On the other hand, Sumire told Nozomi that becoming soeur with her would be her demise. Ai then informed that Sumire had a soeur, but was retired due to an injury. Sumire thought it was her fault, thus she started distancing herself with everyone. Sumire then visited her former mentor, Riko Ichikawa. The next day, Sumire was surprised when Nozomi and Sayaka followed her. They ended up following Sumire to a sumo stable.Chapter 95, pages 1-18 While Nozomi was surprised upon learning that they would have trial matches with sumo wrestlers, Sumire has managed to defeat two sumo wrestlers. Shortly after, Nozomi asked for her turn, which replied by Sumire that she could participate if she wanted to do it.Chapter 96, pages 1-16 When Nozomi was defeated by Kentarou Tachisugi over and over again, Sumire advised Nozomi to give up. However, Nozomi refused to do so. Thus, Sumire gave her a clue, which made Nozomi achieved her first victory over Tachisugi.Chapter 97, pages 1-18 Later, Sumire began nursing Nozomi while scolded her. Shortly after, Riko arrived for delivering fast food ordered by the wrestlers. Riko assumed that her injuries made Sumire refrained from improving herself. Sometime later, Sumire routinely practiced alongside Nozomi and Sayaka. Sumire then ordered her butler to prepare new swimsuits for Nozomi. Several days later, she watched Nozomi's fight with Jin Mutou.Chapter 98, pages 1-18 Sumire remarked that the reason why Nozomi won was because she practiced along with her.Chapter 99, pages 1-18 Later that night, Sumire, Ai, Suika Akamatsu and Sayaka were gathered in order to celebrate Nozomi's victory. But soon, Jin and her mentor, Meiko Ginya, showed up. Sumire immediately recognized her, which replied by Meiko that she was impressed since they only had one race back then, but Sumire still remembered her. Meiko asked if Nozomi was really her soeur, which replied by Sumire that she was just her acquaintance. Meiko doubted this and decided to attack Nozomi, prompting Sumire to protect her. As Sumire blocked her, Meiko provoked Sumire. Meiko then blew Sumire away. On the other hand, Nozomi tried to assault her, but Meiko was able to drain her strength. Enraged, Sumire sent Meiko flying.Chapter 100, pages 7-18 While Suika advised Sumire to stop, Sumire dragged Suika away in order to protect her since Meiko wanted to resume their confrontation. Meiko was pissed off realizing that Sumire has yet to be serious. Meiko stated that she wanted to see the butt that she lost to back then. When Meiko was about to finish Sumire off, Ai ambushed Meiko. Ai then explained that she'd better retreat as Sumire was not in her normal state of mind, thus continuing their duel would be pointless. Meiko agreed and invited Sumire to participate in the upcoming event, Kobe Special Port. Before leaving, Ai shouted at her to pay for the door she broke.Chapter 101, pages 1-14 Nozomi realized that Sumire didn't use her throwing technique at all, prompting Sumire to tell her that she couldn't use her "Lock Hip Heaven" technique anymore. After being conviced by Nozomi and Sayaka, Sumire was later willing to learn new throwing techniques by using the "Gabber Ero Swimsuit". Several days later, after breaking multiples statues, Sumire managed to achieve new techniques.Chapter 101, pages 1-20 Sometime later, Sumire participated in the Kobe Special Port tournament and passed the preliminaries. She then participated in the semifinals, and was able to defeat Nae Sawaki and Misaki Umibe. However, Sumire was defeated by Megumi Natsume.Chapter 103, pages 1-18 Despite this, she advanced to the finals since she finished in second place. Later, Sumire was approached by Meiko, who stated that Sumire disappointed her. In the finals, after Meiko defeated three other participants, Sumire ambushed her from behind and tried to throw her by using her chest.Chapter 104, pages 1-18 Meiko was surprised, assuming that Sumire couldn't use her throwing technique by using her butt, thus Sumire used her chest instead. Meiko then overwhelmed Sumire, shreadding her swimsuit with her "Chainsaw Hip". On the other hand, Sumire provoked Meiko. Enraged, Meiko prepared to use her "Super Tremor Exploding Butt". However, Sumire rushed towards her, and performed her throwing technique by using her butt.Chapter 105, pages 1-18 Despite this, Meiko was able to survive. Meiko immediately realized that Sumire pretended that she was unable to use her throwing technique, thus the others dropped their guard. Sumire stated that she paid for the door Meiko broke, thus Meiko would pay for her now, before trying to throw Meiko again. Cornered, Meiko began smiling, claiming that she enjoyed their fight. By using her "Breast Hypnosis", Meiko tried to paralyze Sumire. However, Sumire managed to escape, before caught Meiko in mid-air, performing a series of throwing techniques.Chapter 106, pages 1-18 Sumire then questioned Meiko, who was smiling although she was defeated. On the other hand, Meiko thanked Sumire since Meiko was really satisfied with their race. Sumire was later congratulated by Riko and Nozomi. Riko assumed that her injury has made Sumire felt guilty. Cried, Sumire hugged Riko before apologizing for her mistake. Shortly after, Sumire was informed by Meiko about the "Unlimited Panty". When Sayaka questioned Meiko why did she inform them since Meiko herself was a part of the East players, Meiko stated that the East-West rivalry has nothing to do with her. Meiko further explained that she hoped that the West players would be able to get stronger, prompting Sumire to tell that Meiko was truly a battle frenzy. Meiko then gave a photograph of the rumored person who spreaded the item, which revealed to be Ai Shinonome.Chapter 107, pages 1-18 Unlimited Panty Arc Sumire, Nozomi and Sayaka went to meet Ai to ensure if Ai was really the one who spreaded the "Unlimited Panty". Ai stated that the Fujisaki Family sent it though she didn't ask for it. Nozomi was later confused upon hearing about the Fujisaki Family, prompting Sumire to reveal Ai's real name: Ai Fujisaki, the eldest daughter of the Fujisaki Family and Kotone Fujisaki's older sister. Ai then remarked that her family tried to crush her for abandoning the name Fujisaki, and changed her name into "Ai Shinonome". Thus, they sent such a forbidden item. However, Sayaka tried to convince her, stating that Ai needed to ensure regarding this matter on her own.Chapter 108, pages 1-18 Abilities Sumire throwing Meiko 1.jpg Sumire throwing Meiko 2.jpg Sumire throwing Meiko 3.jpg Sumire_throwing_Meiko_4.jpg Having stayed in the B-Rank for years, Sumire is a pretty skilled player compared to B-Rank rookies. Additionally, Sumire is able to rival that of an A-Rank player. Sumire specializes in using throwing techniques. Intimidation: Lock Hip Heaven (ロック・ヒップ・へヴン, Rokku Hippu Hebun): Quotes *(To Meiko Ginya) "I can lose tens, hundreds or more after this... But not in this match... I must win this! For the sake of girls that supported me! So, from now on, we can continue working in tandem! So I can be... A sister they can be proud of!!"Chapter 106, pages 14-15 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Debut War *Sumo Training *Food Stall Confrontation *Kobe Special Port *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Sumire Sakuragi vs. Meiko Ginya (Stalemate, Interrupted) *Sumire Sakuragi vs. Nae Sawaki (Win) *Sumire Sakuragi vs. Misaki Umibe (Win) *Sumire Sakuragi vs. Megumi Natsume (Loss) *Sumire Sakuragi vs. Meiko Ginya (Win) *Sumire Sakuragi vs. Meiko Ginya (Loss) Trivia *In Hanakotoba, Sumire (菫) is Violet, which means "honesty". While her surname (桜木, Sakuragi) means "cherry tree". *Sumire is said to perform 1,000 fungoes by using her butt, a clear parody to Saitama's workout. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hyougo Branch Category:Keijo Players Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Infighters